Gafas
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Marinette nunca había manifestado fijación por los chicos que usaban gafas, pero en Adrien se veían sorprendentemente bien.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Gafas**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

El silencio reinaba en la biblioteca, sólo se oía el bajo murmullo de algunas vagas conversaciones y el suave susurro de las hojas de los libros. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, observando disimuladamente por debajo de sus pestañas y, con algo de timidez, a la persona sentada frente ella. Adrien, al notar su mirada, le ofreció una sonrisa amigable, lo cuál causó que las mejillas de la joven se colorearan de rojo y desplazara su atención a otro sitio.

Desde que se había sentado en esa silla se le hacía imposible apartar la vista de él; simplemente, sus ojos se desviaban en su dirección casi inconscientemente. Se humedeció los labios, revolviéndose incómodamente en su silla. Y cómo si ese pensamiento la hubiese impulsado a hacerlo nuevamente, trasladó su mirada hacia él y lo examinó, sus mejillas calentándose más y más conforme sus ojos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, posándose en aquel objeto que había robado su atención desde el primer momento. Las gruesas gafas negras descansaban sobre su nariz, otorgándole cierto aire intelectual. Ni siquiera sabía la razón de por qué debía utilizarlas, y todavía no se le había ocurrido preguntárselo, había estado demasiado ocupada apreciando cómo ese distintivo objeto realzaba sus facciones. Contuvo una sonrisa bobalicona, esa que estaba luchando por formarse en su cara desde hace rato. Nunca había manifestado fijación por los chicos que usaban gafas, pero en él se veían sorprendentemente bien. Lo que sonaba un poco contradictorio, pues el día anterior, en un intento de rechazar a Chat Noir, le había contado que le atraían los chicos con gafas; se las arregló para convencerle y él no tardó en irse, refunfuñando. En un principio se trataba de una excusa tonta, no obstante, ya no podía sentirse muy segura al respecto. Quizás, después de todo, sí le gustaban. Ella se percató de que sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad aún más verde desde detrás de los cristales de las gafas, cómo si éstas destacaran aún más sus ojos. Marinette podría permanecer contemplándolo toda la tarde, pero, desafortunadamente, ella se encontraba en la biblioteca por una razón en particular, y tampoco quería desperdiciar las maravillosa oportunidad de estudiar con Adrien.

Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla con el inglés, pues últimamente le daba algunos problemas. Al principio, Marinette estaba encantada con la idea de pasar un rato con él cada tarde, pero ahora que se aproximaba un examen, Adrien parecía insistir más en alargar las horas de estudio y, además, también en subir la dificultad de los ejercicios, lo que conseguía agobiarla con facilidad. No ayudaba mucho que existiera cierta tensión entre ellos que le impedía concentrarse en los ejercicios cómo era debido. Las miradas que ambos intercambiaban de vez en cuando, o cuándo sus manos se rozaban casualmente, servían para que su ritmo cardíaco se disparara y los nervios se apoderaran de ella.

 _«Y esas gafas... »_ , pensó.

Tragó saliva y, tras dedicarse unas breves palabras de ánimo, se forzó a escribir algo en su libreta y así por lo menos avanzar un poco, pero su boca se torció en una mueca en cuanto leyó el resultado unos minutos después. Con el ceño fruncido, Marinette se llevó el lápiz a la boca, frustrada, y sus dientes no tardaron en mordisquear el extremo de éste. Y cómo si se sintiese atraída nuevamente por una fuerza misteriosa, sus ojos se posaron sobre Adrien. Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, haciéndola gemir débilmente; esas familiares mariposas que se ponían en movimiento cada vez que lo veía. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, su expresión era una de plena concentración y sus labios estaban curvados ligeramente hacia abajo, musitando cosas que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que deducía guardaban relación con lo que estaba leyendo. Y, entonces, llegó hasta sus gafas.

Carraspeó y bajó la mirada a su propio libro.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta en forma de susurro por parte del sujeto de su adoración hizo que se sobresaltara ligeramente. Tragando saliva, elevó la vista y le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

—E-estoy bien —le aseguró, cuidando de no alzar mucho la voz. Él le dio una mirada dubitativa e inclinó un poco la cabeza, con sus perfectas cejas fruncidas. El chico no parecía confiar en su respuesta y, notando esto, Marinette evitó hacer contacto visual con él, pretendiendo estar concentrada en aquel párrafo que había simulado leer por lo menos cien veces.

—¿Seguro? te noto distraída —la preocupación tiñó su voz.

—¡No, no, de verdad! estoy bien —insistió, y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, lo que hizo que varias cabezas giraran hacia ella y el enojado siseo de la bibliotecaria se escuchara a continuación, quién, casualmente, se encontraba cerca de ahí. La mujer le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, con su índice presionado contra sus labios apretados y un ceño surcando su entrecejo. Marinette, avergonzada, se apresuró en murmurar una disculpa, con la vista clavada en su regazo. Ella no alcanzó a vislumbrar la sonrisa divertida de Adrien.

—Supongo que debes estar nerviosa por el examen —dijo, regalándole una mirada comprensiva.

—Bueno, el inglés no es mi asignatura favorita —se rió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros, dándole un rápido vistazo.

Adrien permaneció unos segundos en silencio, contemplándola, hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Marinette parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿U-un secreto?

Él asintió con la cabeza y, lanzando miradas furtivas a su alrededor, se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa, alcanzando un libro que acercó a su rostro, de modo que así su boca permanecía oculta detrás, cómo si se tratase de un asunto verdaderamente importante que no quería fuese sabido por nadie más. Ese gesto llamó su atención y, curiosa, lo imitó, elevándose sobre la superficie de la mesa, siendo cuidadosa de no atraer la atención sobre ella con esa repentina acción. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta cuándo reparó en la cercanía de sus caras, sin embargo, no se echó para atrás, fascinada con el brillo juguetón que bailaba en los ojos verdes del chico. Y por un segundo, un efímero segundo, Marinette juró haber visto a Chat Noir burlarse desde el interior de sus ojos, con su característica sonrisa traviesa.

—Acércate más —le instó en un susurro, su mirada cayó en su boca y tan pronto cómo lo hizo, volvió a sus ojos. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se mordió el labio inferior antes de deslizarse un poco más cerca de él, hasta el punto de que el libro que él sostenía servía para ocultarla a ella también. Se hallaban tan cerca que el cálido aliento de él acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas; se forzó a no huir, queriendo prolongar esa situación lo más posible, sabiendo que no tendría otras oportunidades de alcanzar esa cercanía. Presionó los labios con fuerza, sus ojos viajaron por toda la cara del rubio, inspeccionándolo con más detenimiento entretanto él parecía meditar las palabras que diría a continuación. ¿Ya había mencionado lo atractivo que se veía con esas gafas?

Se encontraba tan maravillada admirando su propio reflejo en los cristales, que no se percató de que éste iba cerrando la distancia entre los dos hasta que, de improvisto, posó sus labios sobre los suyos, presionando un suave beso en su boca que, para su gusto, duró muy poco. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el borde de la mesa. Fue un beso casto, lejos de las miradas de cualquier curioso que se atreviese a echarles un vistazo, pues se toparía con la portada de aquel libro de inglés que los protegía. Cuándo el se separó, la observó atentamente, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Si ella hubiese estado lo suficiente atenta, no habría tardado en reconocer a cierto felino en aquella sonrisa, no obstante, no era así. Marinette dejó caer su boca abierta con asombro, sus ojos abiertos clavados en él. Un jadeó salió de su boca, y rápidamente la cubrió con ambas manos, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la silla, de nuevo.

—Y-yo... c-creo que deberíamos s-seguir estudiando —tartamudeó. Mas la chica ya no lograba descifrar las confusas palabras en esa página, aún cuándo ya se las había memorizado después de tanto leerlas, esa función de su cerebro se apagó. Sus labios hormiguearon con el reciente beso, y Marinette ensanchó aún más los ojos; casi se había olvidado de eso, ¡él la había besado!, eso no ocurría sino en sus fantasías de niña enamorada. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante el recuerdo. En un movimiento, el libro cayó torpemente al suelo con un ruido seco, y se apresuró a recogerlo, oyendo detrás las risas de Adrien; él parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Cuándo se atrevió a enfrentarlo, se encontró con la mirada del chico. Él había apoyado el codo sobre la mesa y descansaba su mejilla contra su puño, mientras la observaba con atención.

—Sucede que yo ya no tengo ganas de estudiar.

Ella parpadeó, incrédula.

—¿Q-qué?

Adrien se rió entre dientes.

—Por cierto, ¿qué te parecen mis gafas? ¿te gustan? —cuestionó, acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz, sonriente. Pronto, ella no pudo seguir reprimiéndose y le correspondió, con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo profundo y sus labios dibujando una temblorosa sonrisa.

Poco después, Marinette se encargó de hacerle saber cuán bien le quedaban esas gafas en el viejo y olvidado armario de limpieza.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Ugh, por alguna extraña razón no me ha terminado de convencer, pero en fin, he querido publicarlo para ver si gusta o no, ya que, después de todo, me esforcé bastante en escribirlo y no quería sentir que gasté mi tiempo en algo que al final no subiría._

 _Peeeero, ¿qué os ha parecido a vosotros? la idea surgió luego de haber visto una imagen de Adrien con gafas, y no me he podido resistir a escribir algo relacionado, ¡se veía tan mono! Después de escribir mucho sobre cómo Adrien es quién casi infarta a Marinette en varias ocasiones, he decidido que probaré haciéndolo al revés o, por lo menos, mitad y mitad. Y sí, Marinette es una chica tímida, o bueno, por lo menos actúa así cuándo se trata de Adrien, así que esta clase de reacciones no son tan raras, pero, siendo honestos; yo también quiero ver sufrir a Adrien y, no te preocupes, mi querida Marinette, ocurrirá. Creo que ya no me queda más que decir,_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
